nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Eve
, }} , , }} |born = between March 10 and April 7 11945 |sex = Male |age = Under a year |height =188cm (6'2) |weapons = |magic = |haircolor = Bluish Silver |eyecolor = Red |notablefamily = Adam (Brother) |race = Humanoid Machine |occupation = Machine Leader |voice(japanese) = Tatsuhisa Suzuki |voice(english) = Ray Chase |appearance = NieR Automata (Major Character) |choiceweapon = |aka = }} Eve is a major character and the main antagonist of Branches A and B in NieR:Automata. He is the younger brother of Adam. Story - Endings = Following his brother's defeat, Eve goes berserk and attacks 2B and 9S. After nearly being defeated, he uses the lifeforce of the remaining machine lifeforms connected to the network to continue his onslaught. 9S hacks into Eve to make an attempt at removing his object control function. During his time inside Eve, 9S is infected by his corruption but ultimately suceeds in eliminating Eve's object control function. Eve kneels before 2B in defeat, calling out to his brother one last time. 2B stabs him in the head, killing him. According to the strategy guide, Eve's body was destroyed via laser by Pod 042 and Pod 153, under the former's orders. - B = or not to Be Following his brother's defeat, Eve goes berserk and attacks 2B and 9S. After nearly being defeated, he uses the lifeforce of the remaining machine lifeforms connected to the network to continue his onslaught. 9S hacks into Eve to make an attempt at removing his object control function. During his time inside Eve, 9S is infected by his corruption but ultimately suceeds in eliminating Eve's object control function. When 9S reaches the end of Eve's labyrinth, he sees a giant house containing figments of Adam and Eve sitting across each other. Eve tells Adam that while he enjoyed fighting, he never wanted anything to happen to him, and states that he wishes to go together someplace quiet. Eve kneels before 2B in defeat, calling out to his brother one last time. 2B stabs him in the head, killing him. According to the strategy guide, Eve's body was destroyed via laser by Pod 042 and Pod 153, under the former's orders. - C = meaningless Code As the tower is destroyed by A2, Eve is presumably destroyed along with it. - D = chilDhood's end While 9S dies, he sees the red girls in the Ark, having decided to stop their plans of ending humanity. The red girls have also reformed the consciousness of both Adam and Eve, and both are now free of any malice or hate towards androids. Eve is in the Ark, asleep and held by his brother, who invites 9S to join them on the Ark. They, the memories of the machine lifeforms, and optionally 9S, are aboard the Ark, which fires off to explore new worlds. - E = the End of YoRHa Depending on the ending before ending E, Eve either wanders in space in the Ark in hopes of finding a new world, or is completely wiped out by A2. }} }} }} Personality Eve is a simple minded man. He does not like to think deeply about something and he usually questions about things that he does not have to do. He also appears to be childish in a way, specifically with Adam. Unlike Adam, who is intellectual and calm, Eve couldn't care less about knowledge. Rather, he is interested in anything that's related to physical activity. As long as he is engaged in a physical activity, he is happy. In other words, he is the brute out of the two. Eve also has a short temper, gets angry easily and is quite emotional. Out of the two, Eve is physically stronger while Adam is smarter. Eve deeply loves and cares about Adam. He is very protective of him and thinks of him as his "everything". Eve always knew from the moment he was born, that he needs to protect Adam. As if he was Adam's shield, because he indeed was technically created to be his shield. He is shown to be extremely loyal to him, paying no attention to what he wants himself and putting his brother's desires or needs over his. As long as Adam is fine with something, Eve is too, even if he hates a decision that Adam made, he does not care or give thoughts about it as long as it makes Adam happy. While Eve is seen as someone who loves playing with Adam in the video game, in the Light Novel, it is revealed that Eve actually does not mind if he does not play at all. He actually decided to suggest playing with his brother because he knew that Adam is interested in humanity. So what Eve usually means when he says "Play" is that he refers to playing what he calls the Human-Make-Believe game, Meaning human activities that Adam is interested in. He knew that Adam likes humanity, so because of that, he usually asks Adam to play with him, because he thinks it makes Adam happy since the "playtime" is related to human activities. As mentioned before, Eve does not care about what he wants as long as Adam is fine with a decision or decides for him. However, the only thing that Eve cares about from his own desires is his brother's safety or in other words, not losing him. He usually listens to Adam except when it comes to losing him. When 9s hacked into him, it is shown that Eve finally speaks of what he wants instead of what Adam wants, that is, not losing Adam and that he wants them to be in a quiet place peacefully together. After Adam's death he was overcome by grief that he raged and swore to kill everyone. His loss of Adam caused the machines to go berserk. Eve was also shown to be crying as he was saying "brother" repeatedly before 2B and 9S battled him. Gameplay Route A * Eve is first fought in Chapter 05. He attacks with kicks infused with golden energy and deploys physical energy shields and projectile barriers, which he follows up with a powerful counterattack. Eve can teleport around the battlefield and strike from behind. He is also capable of regenerating with full health if one defeats him before the dialogue finishes. * Eve is encountered again Chapter 10 as the final boss of Route A. This time he encases his arms in machine debris which he uses to swat the player. Once he levitates, one must climb the platforms to close the distance. During the final moments of the battle, close combat is disabled so he can only be attacked by pod fire Route B *Eve is fought only once in this route, as the final boss once again, of Route B during Chapter 10. He is fought the same way before, although this time defeating him requires hacking into his system in order to disconnect him from the network. While hacking him, Eve frequently launches a burst of multiple balls of energy, not unlike that of a regular hacking mini game. Intel Description Chapter 01 - ''This unit has achieved an unusual level of evolution among machine lifeforms, as it possesses a strong resemblance to androids. It first appeared after splitting off from another machine.'' Chapter 05 - ''Eve was again encountered in the alien mothership. He has the ability to regenerate no matter how many times he is killed, and adores the unit known as Adam-who he thinks of as an older brother.'' Chapter 10 - ''After going mad with rage over the loss of Adam, Eve gained the ability to unleash powerful attacks with an arm clad in debris. Thanks to the desperate hacking work of 9S, he was eventually separated from the network and killed.'' Quotes * "I know you two feel the same. That this world...is utterly meaningless. As far as I'm concerned, my brother... was everything. And now...EVERYTHING MUST DIE!" - Eve to 2B and 9S just before battling them. * "Hey, can I kill 'em yet?" - Eve to Adam, should 2B strike early during the battle underground. * "Shouldn't we be called Cain and Abel or something instead?" - Eve to Adam, on the subject of their names. * "Then I'm gonna try extra hard to finish this! Extra EXTRA hard!" * "Brother..." - Eve's final word. Trivia * The tattoos that appear on Eve's body form the symbol of the Cult of the Watchers from ''Drakengard. ''The significance of this is not yet known. However, the founder of the Cult, as well as the significance of the Cult's symbol, are both references to the biblical story of Adam and Eve. * Like with his brother, Anemone, and the Commander of YoRHa, Eve was designed by Yuya Nagai. * It is revealed in Route B that Eve needed a lot of convincing from Adam to wear clothing, so much that Eve refuses to wear a shirt and only dons black pants. * According to Nier: Automata Guide Book, Eve's three sizes are B: 100cm; W:74cm; H:94cm. His height is 188cm while his weight is 228.6kg. ** He shares the same measurements as his brother. * Eve shares the same voice actors with Noctis Lucis Caelum from the 2016 Square Enix game Final Fantasy XV in both English and Japanese languages, Ray Chase and Tatsuhisa Suzuki, respectively. Gallery Reference Category:Characters Category:NieR: Automata Characters Category:NieR: Automata Bosses